


Stand By Your Friends (Don't turn your backs)

by Natasja



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon is kinda screwed, Ben tries, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Day AU, Friendship, Future Romance, Gen, Good guys don't think things through, Neither do villains really, Other, The Isle of the Lost sucks, This story got darker than intended REALLY FAST, Villains have a very twisted outlook on life, and consent, and pretty much everything else, and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: Based off one of my 'Turning Points' chapters, where Jane and Doug don't abandon the VKs after Family Day.Starts slow, and no promises about updating speed, but hopefully It will be fairly steady.





	1. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Jane

Jane was used to not being noticed, and even more used to being overshadowed by more beautiful girls.

She told herself that it was all right, that anyone could be beautiful under the right circumstances (read: magic). Besides, with her near-terminal shyness, it was better not to draw attention. She didn’t need boys fawning over her when her mother would only say that she was too young to date. She didn’t need to spend hours a day on her appearance, or friends who only liked her for how she looked.

But that was before High School.

Before Auradon Prep, before she was surrounded by girls who turned beauty into an art form, who had been pampered and prettied-up almost since birth. Before boys who flirted with anything human-shaped and breathing didn’t give her so much as the time of day, let alone a second glance. Before her mother gave up the pretence that she was merely waiting until Jane matured before teaching her magic, and sat the younger fae down for a long, thoroughly hypocritical talk about setting an example by forsaking magic, even for the smallest of things.

She might as well have advocated for Jane to cut her own arm off!

The legendary Fairy Godmother got to glamour her hair brown, because there was no dye strong enough to colour it. She got to use her magic for coronations and blessings at royal births. She had created the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, and used magic to sustain it. Other Fae acted as Godparents and used their magic passively to maintain the blessings given to princes and princesses; beauty, strength, talent, courage, kindness (though Jane had seen little of the latter two).

Jane was the first Fae who would never get to use her magic, or even be taught how.

She had found herself unable to even form the words to protest, to give voice to her fury, and for the first time, she understood how a wronged Fae could bring themselves to curse a kingdom for an insult.

She barely heard the rest of what her mother was saying. Be modest and demure, even if it makes you look like a bizarre cross between a little girl and someone’s grandmother. Don’t offer decided opinions; a Fae couldn’t be seen to be taking sides. Don’t offend the children of Royalty and Heroes; some of their parents have the power to make life very uncomfortable. Dye your hair, hiding the natural shimmering white, because you need to blend in.

A small part of Jane knew that her mother was just being protective; aware of the scrutiny they were under. That didn’t make it any easier to bear.

* * *

 

By the time Prince Ben made his first proclamation, bringing the children of the Isle of the Lost over, Jane was ready to crawl out of her skin.

The only thing that stopped her was the thought that she would no longer be alone. Maleficent’s daughter (and wasn’t _that_ a surprise - everyone had expected that Diaval would return to being a Raven on the Isle... if he was even the father) had grown up on the Isle, without magic, cut off from her birthright the same way Jane was. Perhaps they could become friends as Jane helped her adjust. 

Jane watched from the background, invisible as ever, as Mal and Evie stepped from the car. Evie was possibly the most beautiful person Jane had ever seen (Audrey was already scowling), elegant and graceful, but Jane’s eye was drawn to Mal. 

Brilliantly purple hair, inhumanly-fair skin and cheekbones just a little too prominent to be fully human marked her heritage as one of the Wild Fae, rather than the soft roundness of Jane and her mother, characteristic of Wishing Fae. Mal looked around her, commanding and unashamed of her heritage, fitting into the crowd the last thing on her mind. An air of power and authority hung around her like a cape, demanding attention. 

She was everything that Jane had always wished she could be, without magic. How much of it came from being the daughter of a powerful Fae, and how much of it instinctively Mal, though? As desperate as she was to be able to use magic, to be beautiful, Jane didn’t want her happiness to come at the expense of someone else.

Well, Jane would need time to work up the courage to approach Mal in the first place. She had time to consider her internal crisis while she did that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Godmother is a popular figure, and you'd think people would be nice to Jane on that alone, so I wanted to give some backstory on why Jane felt so lonely and isolated. A change of hair isn't enough to make Jane cling to Mal so quickly, so I wanted to give them more to bond over.  
> Next chapter will be a bit of backstory for Doug.


	2. Doug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug's introduction

Doug wasn’t overlooked, as such.

People noticed him, but more in the way that they noticed a fancy clock or a particularly nice painting: there, but seldom worthy of a second glance, unless you needed it for something. Certainly not worth dwelling on.

He wasn’t tall or particularly athletic, like the majority of the princes who attended Auradon Prep, or even very notable in looks. He _was_ keenly intelligent, something that always seemed to surprise people, purely because he was Dopey’s son. 

Doug still felt an occasional flash of anger at his father’s name. Dwarves gave their children a true name, to be used only among the most trusted, and a name based off a predominant characteristic. Being long-lived, Doug’s father had been born in a very different time, and the name Happy had already been taken by his older brother. Dopey had developed at a much slower rate than his brothers, and his understanding was still closer to that of a child than an adult. That didn’t mean he was stupid.

Doug’s mother had been tall and human and clever, though few people saw it in her, either. Doug had inherited her height and human appearance, and his dwarven family, who already barely tolerated Dopey, had not made their disapproval a secret. Doug saw his extended family for a few hours on the major holidays, and knew that his parents loved him.

Doug loved his parents, though he was less fond of the reputation that followed their family. Needless to say, Doug had learned a long time ago that you shouldn’t judge people by public perceptions of them, and especially not by their parents.

That saved him no small amount of disappointment, since Chad Charming had inherited none of his parents’ compassion or wit, and all of his Grandfather’s snap-prejudice. Mulan’s daughter was surprisingly invested in fashion and the “womanly” arts, though she was also far more athletic than the average princess. Phillip and Aurora’s offspring, on the other hand, was the most shallow, crown-obsessed brat Doug had ever encountered.

That was the problem of being ‘the generation after’, perhaps. With the occasional exception, parents who had fought for survival did their best to make certain that their children never had to face such struggles, and in most cases, tried to forget it had ever happened. That led to a generation of children living Happily Ever After without ever having had to earn it, believing that they deserved everything because they had always been given it.

* * *

Doug grew up working, helping his father and siblings in the mine behind their house and hearing the stories of the Great Villain War, sparked by a Mad Scientist getting a little too happy with a time machine and forgetting that ‘can’ and ‘should’ are not the same thing.  
The result had been Heroes and Villains alike being yanked from their own times into the present, and the Villains promptly seizing the opportunity to do it right this time. In-fighting had given the Heroes time to rally together, led by a recently-restored Beast and Belle, and stuffing the Villains onto the Isle of the Lost.  
It had originally been intended as a temporary measure, but then no-one had bothered to get around to finding an actual solution, and more or less just forgot about them, in favour of working out the government and logistics of their newly united kingdoms, which eventually became Auradon.

Doug didn’t have his parents lived experience, but he wasn’t ignorant of his origins and family history, either. He did have the benefit of being told _all_ of the story, not just the Heroes and their happy ending.

He knew that the Evil Queen had been a financially-shrewd ruler who promoted people based on merit as much as loyalty and who, had it not been for her Vanity and her attempt to kill her step-daughter, probably would have gone down in history as one of the kingdom’s greatest rulers, female regent or not.

That was one of the many unspoken truths of Auradon: For all of their wickedness, most of the Villains had made decent, if not extremely good, leaders.

Sultana Jasmine and Prince Consort Alladin took the throne almost immediately, when it became obvious that the Sultan had very little idea of how to rule. Jasmine’s idealism was balanced with Alladin’s pragmatism and knowledge of exactly what was needed where, thanks to a life on the streets. The kingdom now known as Auroria had been isolated and stagnating before the ban on spindles and spinning wheels forced them to open their borders to trade. London had suffered a sudden economic downturn when Cruella’s fashion empire was disbanded, despite the fifteen dalmation puppies she kidnapped being her first ethical violation, the rest having been bought legally from puppy farms.

Doug would never say so out loud (he wasn’t stupid, after all), but dealing with the likes of Audrey and Chad made him wish for the return of a Villain.  
Not one of the big four, obviously, who had the brains to match their ambition, or one of Gaston or Frollo’s ilk, who used charisma and mass prejudice to get what they wanted. A low-ranking villain, who posed little threat but might shake the royals out of some of their self-centered complacency.

* * *

When Prince Ben made his first proclamation, when the four children of the Isle were brought to Auradon, it was everything he had secretly dreamed.

The two boys practically fell out of the car in a brawling heap, fighting over something, though neither looked to be actually aiming to hurt each other. The two girls stepped out gracefully, their poise and attitude screaming that other people’s opinions were the last thing on their mind. 

The blue-haired girl turned out to be the Evil Queen’s daughter, who definitely had her mother’s looks and introduced herself with a graceful curtsey. Of course Audrey couldn’t handle the possibility of a more beautiful princess around, and loudly informed her (and the rest of the crowd) that she had no royal status. Snow White’s step-sister rose from her curtsy with narrowed eyes and a stance that was far from cowed or submissive. Doug only hoped that Audrey hadn’t completely ruined any chance of the Isle kids wanting to integrate themselves into Auradon.

Deciding not to dwell on the unusual emotions that the Isle Kids evoked, Doug went to help put away the band equipment and grab the schedules and paperwork that the new students would need. He wanted to have a reason to meet them, rather than come off as gawking at a curiostiy.

* * *

In the few minutes it took Doug to get to the office and back, rumours were already flying.

Since it was early stages, most of it was probably true. The Isle Kids didn’t seem likely to care about grand speeches, and probably had interrupted to ask where the bathroom was. That Cruella’s son was terrified of dogs was less plausible, but Doug certainly didn’t put it past Audrey to try and cut the other girl down with a catty remark about not blaming her for Maleficent’s actions, while loudly reminding everyone of those exact deeds. Especially if it came after an exchange between Ben and the girl that had more than one student squealing about ‘chemistry’.

He was less certain about the purple-haired girl snapping back about what Audrey’s grandparents expected, when everyone knew that snubbing a powerful Fae was practically asking for a curse, and being damn lucky that Maleficent had allowed for a loophole. 

Given the tension that not even Ben’s good nature could dispel, the rumour about an epic set-down was virtually confirmed. Doug certainly hoped so; it would do Audrey good to have someone around who wouldn’t bend to her will just because she was dating the Crown Prince.

Doug started down the stairs when Ben called out to him, deciding that it was probably a good idea to get the two girls away from each other.

Doug was prepared for anything the Isle Kids threw at him. He held no grudges; he was prepared to be polite and welcoming.

When he looked into dark eyes and forgot his own name, Doug realised that he was not prepared for Evie.


	3. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends is hard for Jane. Making friends raised on the other side of the good/evil divide is... surprisingly less hard.

Jane was overlooked, but she watched.

Watched as despite their supposed ‘evil nature’ the four children from the Isle of the Lost supported and protected each other in a way Auradon Prep rarely saw. Perhaps it came from having no-one but each other to rely on (Jane doubted that Villains made particularly caring parents), but Jane couldn’t help but envy them a little.

Mal, powerful even though no-one had seen her use magic, confident and unafraid. Evie, in whom Jane could easily recognise someone who had been raised to hide their true self, stifled potential waiting to burst out. (She saw it every morning in the mirror, after all.) Jay, whose carefree grin hid a watchfulness that Jane doubted many saw, a mind as quick as he was and, like the youth himself, inclined more toward strategy and skill than academics.

Then there was Carlos, who was as overlooked and underestimated as Jane, but defended and secure in a way that Jane had never experienced. Carlos, shy and sweet and clever and whose presence made Jane’s stomach do a little flip.

* * *

 

Jane had a free period, which for her meant running administrative errands between the office and her mother, since she didn’t exactly have friends to hang out with. This time, it was early dismissal for Coronation, and her mother was teaching Remedial Goodness.

Inwardly, Jane shook her head. ‘Remedial Goodness’ was a fine idea, in theory, but her mother was going about it all wrong. She was teaching the class as though her audience were toddlers, too young to grasp right and wrong. The Isle children were teenagers, more than old enough to know the difference (and old enough to have learned, whatever their inclination, which behaviour would be rewarded or punished). 

Mal, at the very least, had figured out how to get the right answer, though whether or not she believed it was another question entirely. Self-preservation, according to the books Jane had read, was a hard habit to break.   
Carlos was grinning at Mal, a carefree and happy expression that made Jane want to melt into a puddle. She squeaked a little as she passed, and kept looking back as she handed her mother the papers to be signed. Her dismay at being introduced was not from fear of them, but fear that once they knew her origins, they would avoid her like everyone else did, albeit for different reasons.

Once, the knowledge that her mother had, along with the Blue Fairy, been powerful enough to seal the world’s villains inside the Isle of the Lost was something to be proud of, to look up to. Now, with the knowledge that children had been left to rot there for the crime of being born, that even some of the villains on the Island deserved rehabilitation more than imprisonment, Jane knew that the Isle children had every right to resent her mother, and Jane by proxy. She forced herself to speak. “Hi, don’t mind me, as you were.”

Unable to meet their eyes, Jane scurried away.

* * *

 

Jane didn’t see them again until the next day, when Ben interrupted Mal ‘decorating’ her locker. Seeing them, Jane felt a little sorry for Audrey; Mal had only met the prince two days ago, but they looked at each other with a level of interest and chemistry that Ben had never displayed toward the princess he had felt pressured into dating. Neither of them seemed entirely aware of it, of course, and Mal probably would have been taught to scorn attraction as weakness, but the connection was there, and strong.

Strong enough to give Jane chills as she walked past, and she squeaked again. She continued into the bathroom, wondering if making her high school career even more of a living hell was worth giving Audrey a heads up, when Mal entered after her. Jane’s eyes widened, terrified of looking like a fool _again,_ and she started to walk out, but Mal stopped her, nearly as awkward as Jane. “Hi, it’s Jane, right?”

Jane nodded. “Yes, did you need something?”

Inexplicably, Mal’s face fell. “I was kind of hoping to make an ally… partnership… I don’t know what you call them here, but I understand if you want to keep things formal.”

Mal wanted to be friends with _her_? Plain Jane? That… might be the first time _anyone_ actually _wanted_ Jane’s company. “We call them friends here. I guess you’re parents wouldn’t be big on words like that?”

Mal half-smiled. “And yet words mean things, and it’s always better to use the right ones.”

Not for the first time, Jane was reminded how _lonely_ it was to be the only child of fae blood around. There were some things that the other students just didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- understand. She tried to change the subject. “I’m sorry that you’re stuck sitting through the kindergarten version of Goodness Class.”

Mal tilted her head. “Kindergarten version?”

Jane shrugged. “Mom is trying to cover her bases. No-one knows how you were raised or what you were taught, so she’s starting at the bottom. I’d have gone with a debate on morality, myself. Something to actually get you all engaged and figure out where you stand.”

Mal’s lips quirked into what could have been a genuine smile, “You see more than most people believe. If only your friends were so perceptive.”

Jane huffed. “If only I had friends to convince to be perceptive. If it’s not because I’m magic by birthright, even though Mom refuses to teach me, it’s because I’m not pretty or popular enough to be worth their time.”

Mal’s eyebrows rose. “Wow. They’re really that shallow? I thought it was just Audrey.”

Jane sighed. Honestly, it was more that no-one else wanted to end up in Jane’s shoes if she suddenly became popular. “It probably wouldn’t be so bad if Audrey wasn’t the ringleader, and if she didn’t place so much emphasis on looks. She and her friends offered to give me a makeover, and my hair wound up like this.”

Anger sparked in Mal’s eyes as she pulled out a book, but it wasn’t directed at Jane. “So much for being the good guys. Keep a secret? _Beware, foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair.”_

Jane felt the tingle of magic, and felt her own soar in response. She spun to face the mirror, watching as her drab pageboy cut transformed into something like the asymmetrical waves she had admired in Mal, the large bow morphing into a stylish clip.

Beyond words, she faced Mal again, catching a rare, faint smile. “It won’t last forever. Just until your hair grows long enough that you can copy the style yourself, or change it into something else entirely.”

That was more than enough, but Jane knew that no gift from a wild fae came without cost. “Please don’t think I’m not grateful, but why would you do that for me?”

Mal shrugged, looking not quite uncertain. “I know enough about magic to know that if I don’t use mine in little ways, it will lash out. Besides, on the Isle, you have to prove that you’re worth the alliance you want. You were right, the Isle doesn’t really do friendship.”

Even magical theory was more than Jane’s mother had ever been willing to teach her, and jealousy lanced through the young Wish fae. On the other hand, Jane understood. Mal had fixed her hair so that Jane would see a benefit in her company. It wasn’t like Audrey, who only liked you as long as you made her look good, just the only way that Mal knew to form connections. “I’d be honoured. Can I swing by your room after class? I’m not too experienced with friends, either.”

Mal smiled again. “Sure. You can help me convince Evie that people don’t always expect beauty and brains to be mutually exclusive, despite the crap her mother spouts.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've started to change things. Much like the possibility of a true friendship strengthens Jane, the ability to actually sympathise with and relate to someone her age causes Mal to think of Jane as more than a means to an end. Also, Jane proved that she isn't the exploitable weak link that Mal originally thought, so better to have her as an ally than a tool.


	4. Lonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie pokes her head in

Li Lan-Lei, better known as ‘Lonnie’ because Westerners were _terrible_ at the inflections vital when speaking Pinyin, was in a unique position.

Auradon Prep housed mostly the children of royalty, with the occasional scholarship student. As such, there was a distinct, but unofficial divide between those students who were there to form future alliances and potential marriages, and the ones who had to actually work for their place. Children of non-royal heroes were distinctly rarer, and fell into the awkward chasm between Royal and Scholarship. On top of that, Lonnie came from a culture both further in the past, and vastly removed from the one shared by most of the other pupils.

Even Kai and Iolana, the children of Chieftaness Moana and her husband, and Aziz, the son of Aladdin the former Street Rat, while sharing the Culture Divide, counted as royalty through their mothers. Even with them, too, there were differences. Lonnie was from a military family, with parents who were very much equals, and equally uncaring of traditional gender roles. Moana and Jasmine, by necessity, were superior to their husbands, but aside from being the rulers of their respective people, tended toward feminine roles.

Mulan was as at home in a dress as she was in armour, and had taught her daughter the same. Lonnie grew up reciting tea etiquette and wielding a sword, under her parent’s guidence. She had arrived at Auradon Prep eager to learn about different fashions, cultures and styles of fighting, only to be told that Tourney and Swordplay were not activities for proper young women to engage in.

Mairi, Merida’s daughter, had been a sympathetic ear for Lonnie’s complaints, but since Archery and Riding were co-ed, she wasn’t angry enough to join Lonnie in trying to change the system. Resigned to having to wait until she graduated and had more influence to change things, Lonnie put aside her resentment, and made friends with Jane, Fairy Godmother’s daughter, seemingly the only other person who understood what it was like to be forbidden from something that they counted as an essential part of themselves.

Not that Lonnie would compare her inability to participate in a sport with Jane’s inability to practice magic. Lonnie could still indulge unofficially and at home; Jane was stuck until someone managed to get an exemption to the Magic Ban, and with her own mother being an integral part of drafting said Ban, it wasn’t likely.

Lonnie had some hope for both of them, however. 

Crown Prince Ben, Heir to the High Throne of Auradon, was a lot more open-minded than his father. Even when he didn’t agree with something, he listened to opposing arguments, and when he chose a stance, he stuck to it, no matter the opposition. Like Lonnie’s parents, he did not have the scars from battling darker aspects of magic to make him unthinkingly support the Magic Ban, and promoted the idea that people were responsible for their own actions, and punishment should not extend to the innocent.

While Lonnie questioned the wisdom of putting a sixteen-year-old in charge of an empire, she thought Ben would do a good job.

(The thought of bowing to Audrey as High Queen… not so much)

* * *

 

Ben’s first decree, put into action before his coronation, confirmed her suspicions. He intends to bring people over from the Isle of the Lost, the Descendants of Villains, whose only crime had been to be born to the wrong parents. Lonnie viewed the plan with cautious optimism (any child of the Isle had justifiable reason to hate Auradon, after all), and joined the rest of the school in welcoming the new students.

She’s tried to do her research, but official records on the Isle of the Lost are terrible, and the ones in Auradon aren’t much better, so all Lonnie really got were names and a basic description. Malady or ‘Mal’, daughter of Maleficent, apparently born with purple hair and exceptionally pale skin. Evelyn or ‘Evie’, daughter of the Evil Queen, skin somewhat darker than her stepsister’s and blue hair that no-one was sure was the product of dye or genetics. Carlos de Vil, lighter than his mother but inheriting her dual-toned hair. Jabir al-Jabbar, son of Jafar, little said about him other than that he shared his father’s colouring, but little of his sly tongue.

Lonnie admired the poise shown by Mal and Evie, everything from their clothes to their hair to their very existence entirely out of place, yet stepping out of the limo like none of the noise and crowds and stares mattered to them. Perhaps it didn’t. Lonnie envied them that.

Jay and Carlos made their first appearance as the complete opposite of poise. They all-but-fell out of the limo, brawling over a scarf, of all things, and the celebration faltered. Carlos was very much the smaller of the two, and Jabir quickly gained the upper hand. Far from being concerned, Mal merely looked exasperated. “Guys, we have an audience.”

Jabir stopped and flashed the approaching Fairy Godmother a charming smile as he hauled Carlos to his feet.

Suddenly, her mother’s stories of distraction during basic training, which her father had apparently conducted shirtless, made a lot more sense.

* * *

 

Jane had been busy lately, and Lonnie was busy trying to figure out how to approach and befriend her fellow outcasts, so it was understandable that she stopped dead upon seeing Jane a few days later. “What did you do to your hair? I love it!”

Jane beamed at her, but didn’t actually answer. “Mal invited me to study with her and Evie. Want to come?”

Lonnie could read between the lines: Mal was somehow connected to Jane’s new hairstyle, and the bold new look had not been achieved by means that anyone in charge would approve of. If the reading Lonnie had done on the Wild Fae was correct, it seemed in character. “Sure, just let me grab my books.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kai and Iolana are Hawai’ian names, meaning ‘sea’ and ‘to soar’ respectively. Lan and Lei are seperate names with dual meanings, depending on if you are using masculine or feminine, which have different kanji. Basically, the name can be translated as ‘Orchid bud’, or ‘Mountain mist thunder’. It seemed fitting for Mulan’s daughter, and was the closest I found to something that could be mispronounced as 'Lonnie'.
> 
> Because really, Disney? Really?


	5. Doug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug's perspective on Evie

Doug told himself that he wasn’t actually stalking Evie.

He was supposed to be their guide and answer any questions, so technically he was being proactive, rather than creepy. Really. If he told himself so enough times, he might even actually believe it.

* * *

 

He managed to sit next to her in chemistry (not hard, since most of the class was giving her a wide berth), only showing off a little with his intensive knowledge of everyone there. He was justified, ok? Evie was proving herself plenty smart, even if she had some incredible knowledge gaps.  
She knew the properties of chemicals and ingredients, how they bonded or rejected each other, but things like atomic weight and what notable chemist make which discovery escaped her entirely. There was nothing wrong with her handwriting or word comprehension, but she seemed to catch herself, as if wary of appearing too intelligent.

Perhaps she was.

She wouldn’t be the first girl Doug knew who tried to dumb herself down in order to spare a guy’s feelings, and Doug had no illusions that Villains would take being outclassed by a pretty girl far worse than even the most un-chivalric prince. Speaking of whom…. Look, Doug could understand why a pretty girl might make eyes at Chad, who had certainly benefitted from his parents’ good looks, but he thought that Evie could do better.

Chad was staring at his own reflection, far more vapidly than Evie was pretending to be, and Evie smiled. “Any chance that he’s in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?”

Doug was torn between cursing his luck and rolling his eyes, but gave in to neither urge. “Chad Charming. Cinderella’s son. Got the family looks, but not a lot of there, there.”

Evie frowned briefly, but the wistful mask was back when Chad glanced in their direction, hearing his name. “Looks pretty there, there to me.”

She jumped when Mr Deleney, who Doug noticed could be quite lax about Royals paying minimal attention, but pounced on anyone else in a heartbeat, appeared behind her. “Evie. Perhaps this is just revision for you.”

Evie snapped back to charming confidence in a heartbeat, and Doug, with the trained eyes of a miner, caught the gleam in her hand as she easily worked out the problem. Another layer to add to the mystery.

He also didn’t miss the folded piece of paper that Chad handed her, though it was a lot harder to avoid rolling his eyes this time. Chad’s latest intelligent fling must have figured out that he was using them, and the Prince needed someone new to do his homework. Evie couldn’t be expected to know that, though, and smiled at him.

* * *

 

OK, Doug was totally stalking Evie, since there was literally no other explanation for why he followed her and Chad to the bleachers, though he did maintain his distance until Chad left. He wasn’t sure why Evie was so interested in the magic wand, but he was very confident that he knew more about it than Chad, despite it being part of the Prince’s family history.

Evie didn’t accept his offer of a date, but she didn’t reject it outright, either. Doug decided that he could live with that, especially if it meant more of Evie’s dazzling smiles aimed specifically at him.

He was doomed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this a bit of a semi-crossover with Maleficent, for reasons that feed into some of where I want to take this, particularly Maleficent and Mal's motivations.  
> What do you think?


	6. Lonnie and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendships deepen, and 'a certain disregard for rules' makes Villainy seem really attractive to two of the Auradon kids.

Lonnie and Jane joined Evie and Mal in their room, trying not to stare too obviously. Evie had sped through her own homework, and was now working on a second lot. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened there. Lonnie tried not to roll her eyes. “Seriously, though, why Chad? He’s a selfish idiot who parrots whatever he hears.”

He had tried it on Lonnie, who had far too many lessons on how taking shortcuts in training - which included schoolwork - to fall for it. Evie, for some unfathomable reason, didn’t seem to particularly care, as she only shrugged. “I know what he wants from me. His family has a history of non-royals marrying in, his parents are likely to be sympathetic to a girl escaping an abusive situation, and he’s easily led. With the right guidance, he has the potential to become a good ruler, but there is a lack of girls who would both put up with him and be good for him. No offence.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, something concerned but pointed in her response. “Hardly the true love most people dream about.”

Did villains dream about true love and happy endings? Cinderella’s stepsisters probably had. Most Villains probably had very different ideas of what constituted a happy ending - unlimited power, eternal youth, ruling a kingdom - but every ambition started with a dream, so it wasn’t impossible.

Evie raised a challenging eyebrow right back at Mal. “Perhaps it isn’t, but there have been worse foundations for love to grow in. I’m less concerned with love than I am about kindness and security.”

Lonnie couldn’t stop an unladylike snort escaping.“You’d be better off aiming for Ben, in that case. There’s a betting pool on how long before he stops caving to expectations and dumps Audrey.”

Evie waved a hand dismissively. “He’s making eyes at Mal - “

Mal did an almost comical double take. “He is not!”

Evie smirked triumphantly. “He totally is. Either way, Ben isn’t the one for me.”

Jane patted Mal on the shoulder, but her words were directed at Evie. “Doug likes you, and he’s actually intelligent.”

Evie looked almost wistful, but shook her head sadly. “He’s also the son of one of my mother’s mortal enemies. He’s nice, but his family isn’t likely to be anywhere near as tolerant of me as the Charmings.”

Lonnie decided that it was time to change the topic. “This might sound bad, but do you think you could do my hair like you did Jane’s?”

Jane perked up, clearly hopeful, which only reinforced Lonnie’s suspicion that the VKs cared even less about the Magic ban than they did about most other rules, and that Jane’s suppressed Magic was leaping at any chance of an outlet.

The Wild Fae tilted her head, clearly judging if Lonnie was serious. Finally, she nodded. “Jane, come here a sec.” 

Jane scrambled over from where she had been slouched against the foot of Mal’s bed. Mal opened her spell-book, inclining it so that Jane could see the relevant page. “Gather your will, and focus on giving Lan Lei cool hair. Want it to happen, and refuse to take no for an answer, then recite the words.”

Jane’s first thought was that her mother was going to kill her for even considering this, but the part of her that was a Wish Fae, that baulked at being denied, roared forth, and she had to bend her will to contain it. “Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair.”

Lonnie’s head was yanked about like Jane’s had been, then her hair lengthened to nearly her waist, highlights turning it more brown than black. Jane frowned. “Is that ok? The magic got away from me a bit when I started thinking about what would define ‘cool’. I can probably change the colour back, if you want.”

Lonnie beamed. “No, this is great! I love it.”

So did the magic that had spent so long trapped inside Jane, without any release. She glanced toward Mal, who was smiling. “Well done.”

Lonnie grinned at Mal, too. “Congratulations on actually pronouncing my name correctly, too.”

A laugh from the door was their only warning before Jay sauntered in, followed at a slower pace by Carlos. Lonnie’s ability to form words instantly vanished as the Arabian boy grinned at her. “Our parents had an agreement of neutrality with Shan Yu, and his daughter, Altani, went to the same school as us. If you didn’t know the inflections, you leaned fast.”

Evie smirked again. “Say what you will about the Huns, they don’t restrict learning opportunities based on gender. Did you know they had a princess who challenged her unwanted suitors to a wrestling match, and won?”

Jay looked slightly nostalgic. “Give me a woman like that over some fainting damsel any day.”

This time, Lonnie did manage to contain her sigh. Good looking, strong, a clear believer in girls being allowed to fight… Jay was doing terrible things to her resolve to stay clear of boys and dating.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a peek into the head of a soon-to-be teenage king.


	7. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Peek into the head of Auradon's soon-to-be King

Ben wasn’t upset that the Children of the Isle seemed to want nothing to do with him. 

Really. 

He didn’t mind that Jay and Carlos, despite being on the Tourney team with him, paid him only slightly more attention than their other team-mates. He didn’t mind that Evie hadn’t given him a second glance after Audrey brutally shut her down when they were first introduced. He especially wasn’t upset that Mal seemed to swing wildly between almost-flirting with him and not being able to get rid of him fast enough.

Audrey, on the other hand, was definitely paying attention, at least as far as Mal was concerned, just like she had noticed that Jane and Lonnie no longer seemed to care about staying in her good books (not that Lonnie ever really had) and that very few other people seemed to share Audrey’s… passionate dislike of the Isle teens.

Ben sighed to himself, putting aside the paperwork that had been demanding his attention for the past hour. Audrey was another problem, one that he had no clue how to deal with.  
She was… nice, most of the time. She was a smart choice, in terms of potential marriage alliances. She was pretty and popular… in short, the perfect high-school girlfriend.  
That, in itself, was the problem. Ben was about to become King of Auradon, and it wouldn’t be long after that that people started pressuring him to choose a princess, or at least a Lady of the Court, to marry and produce heirs. Perhaps, in the future, Audrey would make a good queen, once she had grown out of her current obsession with herself.  
But ‘in the future’ was not ‘now’ or even ‘soon’, and Queen Leah’s tendency to give her grand-daughter everything she wanted, in a strange attempt to recapture what she had missed with Aurora’s childhood, didn’t help.

If nothing else, how would it appear to the general populace if Ben’s first decree, one of mercy and compassion, faced it’s greatest opposition from the very person who should be supporting him the most? Unfortunately, whenever he attempted to say as much, Audrey either interrupted him, or pretended that she didn’t hear him.

Just like now. “Audrey, listen, I want you to back off from -“

Audrey didn’t even let him finish the sentence. “Benny-boo, I can’t talk about this right now, I have  a spa appointment. You can take me out to dinner later, and I can explain why you’re wrong.”

She swept away before he could reply, or even protest the hated nickname, meeting up with Chad, another person who would be a more-than-willing listener for her complaints, and cared more about telling Ben that he was wrong than about giving innocent teens a chance at being more than they were born.

He looked up as distinctive voices broke through his glum mood. Mal and Evie, arm in arm with Jane, who was looking happier and more confident than Ben had ever seen her.  
The friendship was unexpected, but perhaps it shouldn’t have been. Mal and Jane were both half-Fae (was half-Fae even a thing? Maybe it was more of a ‘you were or you weren’t’ thing), and that was rare enough that it must be good to have someone who could relate. Jane leaned against Mal’s locker, casting shy glances at either Jay or Carlos, the latter rolling his eyes as Jay chatted up some of the Princesses.  
Ben decided to take Jay aside at some point and explain the expectations that came with dating royalty. If Jay and the girl in question wanted to go ahead anyway, more power to them, but Ben didn’t want the political headache that would come with ‘cultural differences between Isle dating and Auradon dating. Did the Isle of the Lost even have dating?

Mal closed her locker, waved at the girls who were suddenly much friendlier than they had been yesterday, and linked arms with Jane again. Ben was about to call out to them - say hi, ask how their day was… something - but Mal shot him a radiant smile and a smaller wave, and Ben promptly lost the ability to form words.

He was so screwed.

 


	8. Lonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing closer, and a bit of backstory.

Lonnie stared out of the window, watching the Children of the Isle. Born into a prison, yet somehow free in a way Lonnie feared she would never achieve. Jay had slipped out of the storage shed, clutching swords that had been donated and never used, because Auradon favoured fencing as a style. 

He hadn’t thought twice before tossing one to Mal and Evie, who both held swords with the ease of experience, and promptly faced off against each other, barefoot on the lawn.

Even from a distance, Lonnie could see Mal’s fierce passion, the way Evie turned each move into something like a dance step. Jay’s carefully-restrained power as he matched Carlos, sly and quick and clever, not unlike when her own parents sparred. 

Mulan would have rejoiced to see it (or perhaps not; if combat was ingrained as a default in the Children of the Isle, what did it say about their lives on the Isle?), and Lonnie bit her lip, caught at a crossroads. Her parents had made split-second decisions that flew in the face of tradition, but proved unquestionably the right choice. Lan-Lei would do the same.

* * *

 

“May I join you?”

The quiet voice made them freeze in place, before spinning to face the intruder. Lonnie stood on the lawn, clutching her grandfather’s sword in one hand, the only sign that she was not as confident as she looked. Jay recovered first, with another easy grin that made her heart flutter. “Feel free. I could use a new opponent.”

Mal grinned at Jane, handing her a knife, and pulling out one of her own. “Be careful of the blade. Steel won’t burn, but it’ll still sting a bit.”

Lonnie blinked, looking at Jane’s lack of complaint at eating at the Teacher’s table, with it’s higher-grade cutlery, or using disposable utensils when she joined the students for lunch, in a new light. Carlos and Mal broke off to walk Jane through the basics, while Lonnie faced Jay and Evie, who was smiling in a way nothing like the demure curl of her lips that she usually wore. “Free-for-all melee? Jay and I know each other’s moves too well.”

Lonnie felt a tinge of apprehension, but the feel of being able to even hold a sword without fighting for it made her beam. “Bring it.”

* * *

 

Later, they gathered in Mal and Evie’s room again. 

Part of Lonnie knew that she should be raising the mother of all stinks about two boys being in the Girls Dorm after hours, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It was obvious that there was nothing romantic going on between the four, and she and Jane made for acceptable chaperones. Or Mal and Evie did, since Lonnie’s best efforts to keep her feelings for Jay platonic were turning out to be a miserable failure.

Finally, she broke the silence. “So, is the Isle a lot like this? I mean, people who aren’t evil being sent there, or left there?”

Mal considered the question. “It varies. Some of us were too busy trying to survive to choose a side, and a lot of the adults didn’t do much worse than follow the wrong person. Chad’s aunts, for example, and their children. On the flip side, there are plenty of people who truly do deserve to be locked up there forever.”

Jane hummed, looking like she was thinking deeply. “Where does Maleficent fall?” She returned Lonnie’s stare defiantly. “Wild Fae are different to humans, and even to other Fae. I want to know.”

Mal bit her lip, ignoring Lonnie’s shock. “It’s… hard to explain. She never abused me, and most of the actions that Auradon condemns her for were retaliation for crimes against her or our people.”

War did make the legality of certain actions a lot less clear-cut. Atrocities were one thing, but the death of enemy soldiers in a battle was something else entirely. Lonnie didn’t think there was any justification for cursing an innocent baby, but maybe that fell under the difference between Human and Fae…   
If Mal noticed her conflicted emotions, she made no mention of it, continuing to focus on Jane. “You know how, with Fae, making a promise or breaking your word is a lot more serious?”

Jane nodded, more serious than Lonnie had ever seen her. “It’s the first, and probably only, thing I was taught about magic: never give your word unless you know that you can and will keep it.”

Mal gestured expressively. “Exactly. Mother gave her word that she would be the Protector of the Moors, and keep them safe as long as she drew breath or until she passed the duty onto an heir. Being trapped on the Isle…”

She shrugged as Jane and Lonnie gasped in horror. Mal nodded, confirming their assumptions. “It  isn’t that she doesn’t care, in her own way. It’s just that she’s consumed by an unfulfilled oath. There… isn’t room for much else. Ruling the Isle mitigates it, since the Goblins and some of the people of the Moors were banished there, too, and she left Diaval behind in her stead, but it’s not enough.”

Jane hummed softly, “I guess that the betrayal she can’t retaliate against doesn’t really help, either.”

Mal huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Not in the slightest. My mother finds it hard to open her heart in the first place, and it doesn’t help that it’s come back to bite her nearly every time.”

The hurt in her voice was painful to hear, and Lonnie wished that there was something she could do to help. The uncharacteristically fierce look on Jane’s face, as she leaned forward and hugged Mal, said the same. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to find a backstory that properly merges the different Maleficents, and this is what I came up with. Hopefully it isn't too far-fetched.
> 
> Next up, Jane and Doug again.


	9. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane grants a wish, and makes a journey

The previous night had gone so well, with the fighting lesson, and the VK's finally opening up a bit, that something was almost assured to go wrong the next day.

Sure enough, it did.

Audrey and Ben were having some kind of discreet argument or fight, and the princess was in a foul mood. Somehow, she had pinned Mal as the cause of her problems, and was out to make the half-fae miserable. In fairness, Audrey's fears weren't baseless; it was obvious that Ben admired Mal, and equally obvious (to everyone except Audrey) that the princess's hostile attitude was doing her no favours, in Ben's eyes or anyone else's.

That didn't help Mal, when Audrey was armed with countless snide remarks about how the Moors were so much better off being ruled by her parents, and could finally advance out of the Dark Ages they had been kept in. Mal, understandably, was edging closer and closer to snapping at the Princess, and probably doing something ill-advised. Jay and Evie had already held her back from throwing a punch several times.

Finally, Jane did something unprecedented: she skipped her last class of the day to take Mal walking in the woods that bordered the school, the last hint of wilderness in Auradon City. Mal calmed a little, but her eyes still flashed green fire as she ranted, then abruptly slumped down, looking almost ready to cry.

Jane couldn’t help leaning forward to wrap her arms around Mal, determined to do _something_ to help. She was a Wish fae, and wishes didn’t always need to be spoken to be granted.

* * *

 

Jane didn’t have much experience in doing nice things for friends, but she wanted to try. The children of the Isle were incredibly self-sufficient, and it had taken a while to think of something Jane could do that they couldn’t manage themselves. Now, Jane had finally thought of something that would not only be good for her new friends, but help other people, too.

It required permission from a few other people, first, though. “Mom? Can Mal and I have permission to leave campus for a day over the weekend?”

Jane would have wanted to take all four, but that was less likely to be approved, and what Jane had in mind… well, it was more of a Fae thing. “I thought it might be good for them to see something outside of the school. Maybe have a girls day out, like the Princesses do.”

Fairy Godmother looked understandably surprised at the idea, and Jane tried not to be offended, on Mal’s behalf or her own. “I suppose that couldn’t hurt. You’ll have to clear it with Ben as their guardian. Do you know where you’ll be going?”

Jane shrugged, trying to hide her relief. “Not yet. I thought I should get permission, first.”

Ben was unlikely to object, especially if he saw it as proof that the Isle children were fitting in, and finally being accepted. That was another thing that Jane wanted to work on, but one thing at a time.

* * *

 

“Where are you taking me? Not that I don’t appreciate getting out of there, but I don’t deal well with surprises.”

Jane smiled, trying to restrain her excitement. This was probably the most dangerous and disobedient thing she had ever done. Borrowing a pair of seven-league boots enchanted by Merriweather, (who had dealt with the magic ban about as well as Jane had, though still better than Flora’s children, Flittle, Knotgrass, and Thistlewit. Then again, those three had never been very bright.) a quick bit of math had them in Auroria in less than an hour. 

Jane let go of Mal and took off the boots. “We’ll have to walk from here. It shouldn’t take long.”

Mal continued to pester her the entire way, her voice abruptly cutting off when a forest and a wall of thorns appeared over a ridge. “We’re…”

Jane nodded, trying not to beam. “The Moors, yes.”

* * *

Wandering through the woods - after passing the thorn trees that were the last remnants of Maleficent's legendary barrier - the two half-fae started at the sound of a loud ‘caw’, and a raven flew down, a flash of green light as it transformed into a tall man with bird-like features. Mal’s lips trembled slightly. “Are you…?”

The man nodded. “Diaval. You’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you.”

Mal inclined her head, taking a tiny step forward. “I wondered if you’d still be alive. Ravens don’t live all that long.”

Diaval smiled, the same faint quirk of the lips that Mal did. “Maleficent poured so much magic into me over the years, it turned me into a shapeshifter. Her last act before she was sealed away was to make me a kind of lesser fae. Immortal, or as close to it as the Fae come.”

Mal relaxed slightly. “Mother told me about you. Having to leave you behind was one of her biggest regrets.”

Diaval looked pleased, but did not comment. “I suppose that you’d like to free her from her bond?”

Mal tensed again, looking more hopeful than Jane had ever seen her. “Can I? How?”

Diaval reached out and took her hand. “Repeat this promise: ‘I, Malady of the Wild Fae, promise to guard the Moors as its Protector to the best of my ability, until my last breath, until Maleficent returns, or until I pass the title to another.’ That should cover the bases.”

Mal did so, her voice halting at first, but quickly gaining in confidence. Jane felt the magic swell, building up to something… and then settle. Mal ran a hand through her hair, letting out a deep breath, and frowned slightly when her hand came away with a purple feather the same shade as her hair. She tucked it into a pocket. “I’ll be ok back at Auradon Prep, right? The oath won’t… affect me like it did Mother?”

Diaval pulled her into a gentle embrace, letting go when she stiffened slightly. “Not as long as you return as often as you can, and keep an ear out for threats to the Moors. I’ll visit with news as often as I can.”

Mal nodded. "Can you spread the word? We have to return before someone gets suspicious, but I would like to meet the other inhabitants and hear what they need from me when I visit next."

Diaval nodded, a wicked smile. "Maleficent would be proud. Her line has protected the Moors for centuries, and you're a credit to their legacy."

He transformed into a raven again, gently pecking her ear, and flew away.

Mal slipped her feet into the magic boots, lifting Jane with embarassing ease and striding back to where Merriweather waited for them. Setting Jane back on the ground, Mal hugged her. “Thank you, Jane. I owe you one.”

Jane almost fell over at the acknowledgement of a debt between them. She shook her head, "It's the least I could do, for all you've done. Bring me with you sometimes, and we'll call it even."

There would be times when Mal would be discussing important matters that were not for Jane's ears, and Mal could leave her behind on those occasions.


	10. Doug and Ben

On Monday, Doug took advantage of the lunch break to find Riona, Robin Hood’s daughter, and update his bet on Ben and Audrey. 

He had been in the library before class, well positioned to hear another, unusually fierce argument over Audrey’s attitude. Ben’s temper was as slow as his father’s was quick, but even he had limits, and Doug had to wonder _how_ Audrey missed the obvious signs that he was about to hit them at full speed. He had put his money on within two days, just to be safe, but Doug would be very surprised if Audrey wasn’t dumped by tomorrow.

* * *

 

As he suspected, it all came to a head around dinner, when the entire school was treated to the spectacle of a blazing row. “I’m your girlfriend! You can’t keep prioritising them over me!”

Ben losened up enough to throw his hands in the air, a sure sign of temper. “I’m about to be crowned King, Audrey! My subjects will always be my priority, and yes, that includes the Isle of the Lost!”

Doug shot a quick glance toward the Isle kids, who were all watching with keen interest. Mal looked almost impressed, as if seeing Ben with new eyes, and Doug made a mental note to update that bet, too. Audrey looked seconds away from throwing herself on the floor in a full-blown tantrum, “They’re Villains, Benny-boo! What kind of King-“

Ben cut her off, the barest hint of a snarl in his voice, “One who recognises that people are not defined by the circumstance of their birth! Look, Audrey, I’ve really tried, but I don’t see you as a good fit for my future consort. I’m sorry.”

It was unprecedented for the Cafeteria to be completely silent, but for once, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Perhaps it was a good thing that the professors hadn’t arrived yet. Another glance toward the Villain kids showed a thoughtful Mal, and a wide-eyed Evie. Back near the door, Audrey opened and shut her mouth, lost for words, and Ben seized the opportunity to make a quick escape. 

Audrey pulled herself together, taking Chad’s arm, and stalking to a table, one of her remaining followers, Mary, the daughter of one of the Lost Boys, in tow. Mary’s eyes were wide, “What are you going to do now?”

Audrey drew herself up with an arrogant scoff. “Well, I’m still Heiress of Auroria, and if you add in the Moors, we are still the most powerful, after the High King. If Ben can’t see what a good match-”

Mal’s voice cut in, carrying easily, the biting tone sharp enough to cut diamond. “Ugh, you’re so ignorant. How you can be that clueless is beyond me, but your grandparents weren’t exactly known for their brains, either.”

Audrey whirled on Mal, who looked supremely unconcerned in the face of the Princess’s fury. “And just what do you mean by that, Villain’s spawn?”

Mal raised a bored eyebrow. “Human kingdoms might pass to whoever is lucky enough to be born into the right bloodline, but Fae territory, Fae leadership, doesn’t work like that. You might be of Aurora’s bloodline, but you also need to prove that you’re worthy of the role before you call yourself Princess of the Moors.”

Beside her, Jane spoke up. Doug wondered if he was the only one who had noticed the way she trembled under scrutiny, but stood firm when Audrey looked ready to explode. “There are usually other requirements, too, but they vary, so there’s no one true quality to write down as essential. Even Maleficent had to prove herself before the Moors would let her rule them.”

Everyone paused to look at her, and it was probably only Mal at her side and Carlos at her back, strength and support, that stopped Jane from bolting. “What? The Anti-Magic laws say that I can’t study or practice magic. I had to complete the same family history assignments that the rest of you did.”

Audrey looked as though she was the one with the ability to turn into a dragon, and probably would have gladly spat fire if she possessed the power. “So explain what you meant by me not qualifying as Princess of the Moors.”

Mal shrugged. “The Moors have a Protector, not a Princess. Your mother was queen of the two united kingdoms, because she was magic-touched and healed the breech between kingdoms. She proved herself worthy. That doesn’t mean that you automatically get it after her. You’ll be queen of Auroria, without question, but the Moors will not recognise you yet.”

Kai spoke up from the background, curious but wary. “How do you know all of this?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Maleficent was the previous Protector of the Moors. You think we haven’t all been subjected to countless speeches about our parents’ glory days and how much better everything was back then? I can recite Mother’s lecture on leadership of the Moors, if you like.”

Doug wasn’t sure that Mal had really answered the question, but no-one was asking his opinion, so he let it go. Audrey spluttered, “My mother wasn’t Magic!”

Jane looked very close to rolling her eyes. “Magic-touched, thanks to three blessings and a curse, not Magic in her own right. They are not the same thing.”

Several people froze in place. The magic ban hadn’t been passed until most of them had already been born, and several had been blessed in the cradle. It had actually been a minor scandal at the time that King Beast had refused any blessings for his son (though he had still invited the local fairies - he wasn’t so foolish as to tempt fate twice.) and made Maurice and Mrs Potts godparents. Mairi, who inherited her mother’s (and potentially grandmother’s) ability to see Will o’Wisps, slunk to the back of the crowd. For all that Merida had taken a while to grasp the ability to read the politics of a situation, her daughter had taken after Dowager Queen Elinor, and immediately grasped the point that was eluding so many: that they might be affected by the magic ban, however inadvertently.

If Mal noticed the sudden tension, she didn’t comment on it, finishing her meal and wrapping a few items in a napkin. “I’m going to go finish that assignment. I’ll see you back in our rooms.”

She swept out of the room before anyone, much less Audrey, could react. Doug watched with interest as attention suddenly focussed on Jane, who looked like a deer in headlights before Jay and Carlos flanked her, glaring at anyone who looked too hostile. Mairi instantly assumed a more diplomatic attitude. “Do blessings count as active magic? Surely there has to be some rule about that, since we didn’t exactly have a say in the matter.”

Evie scoffed, “Do you think any of the people born to magic had a choice, either? Your laws regarding magic are so black and white that it’s almost absurd.”

Eurydike, the daughter of Hercules and Megera, looked intrigued. “What about Wish Fae? I mean, you talked about requirements to rule, do Wish Fae had to pass a test or something before they can grant wishes or blessings?”

Jane shrugged, “Like I said, I’ll never get to practice magic, so everything I know is just theory. We have to prove that we know the difference between a true wish and a passing whim, and determine whether the person is actually deserving of having it granted, or just putting on a show.”

Audrey looked thoughtful, clearly plotting something, and Doug rolled his eyes at how transparent she was. “Does anyone here - “  
Jane cut her off with a wave of her hand. “It’s probably best that I don’t answer that, especially since I’ll never be allowed to grant wishes anyway.”

Chad looked disappointed, perhaps thinking of his mother’s tale, suddenly realising that there was one thing he might not inherit. “Why not?”

Jane actually did roll her eyes, though she leaned into Carlos, as if seeking protection, as she did. “Anti-Magic laws, you moron. I’m not allowed to learn magic, much less use it.”

The other half-Fae stood up, followed by Carlos, and followed Mal’s example of a quick exit.

* * *

 

Ben didn’t really want to face the prospect of trying to eat dinner with Audrey screeching at him, and retreated to his study. He had asked for reports of how his proclamation was being received by the general public, and now was as good a time as any to review them. He wasn’t hiding, but if there was one thing he had learned from being raised a Crown Prince, it was not to let paperwork pile up.

He groaned to himself as there was a knock on the door, wondering if they would go away if he didn’t answer. Instead, the door opened, and a purple head poked through. “Mind if I join you?”

Ben almost tripped over his own chair as he leapt to his feet, more thrilled than he wanted to admit that Mal was actually giving him the time of day. “Mal! Of course, come on in!”

Her quiet smirk said that he did not come off as smooth as he hoped, but she didn’t comment, placing a bundled napkin on a rare clear spot on the desk. “You shouldn’t skip meals, when you don’t have to.”

Ben opened the bundle, revealing a wedge of cheese and a bread roll, along with a small bunch of slightly squashed grapes. He tried not to look as surprised as he felt. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

Mal shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. “I know, but I thought it was worth it. You did a good job in there, I think most of the bets were on a lot more drama.”

Of course the rest of the students had bets on when he and Audrey broke up. They bet on nearly everything else, though the stakes rarely made it higher than bragging rights. Ben never investigated too closely, with the reasoning that he wouldn’t be forced to Offically Disapprove of something he had no knowledge of. Well, Mal was from the Isle, and probably had a slightly more flexible idea of how to treat people. “I expected more of a blow-up, to be honest. It’s probably best that I didn’t stick around.“

For some reason, that made Mal smile, and she relaxed into a chair. “So, what made you finally pull the plug?”

Ben pulled a face. “A king has to do what is right, not what is popular. Audrey is too focused on being the prettiest, the centre of attention, the most admired. Maybe she will make a good queen in the future, but until she can open her eyes to see the struggles of the most vulnerable, I don’t want to raise expectations by being in a relationship with her when I’m crowned “

Mal nodded. “If you manage to bring over more children, start with the youngest, particularly the children of the ones who were Minions, of Villainous by Association more than Deed. The older VKs have survived long enough that they know how to keep doing so, but the young ones are seen as easy targets.”

Ben blinked, seeing the wisdom in her suggestion. He had chosen Mal and the others because they were the children of the most feared Villains, proof that good was a matter of choice and opportunity. If they proved themselves, there would be less opposition to more children being brought over, and perhaps even some of the adults, if any of them showed signs of rehabilitation. “Thanks for the advice.”

Her eyes were intense, and he looked down at the papers, suddenly shy. Catching a few sentences, he blinked, reaching out a hand to stop Mal as she stood to leave. “If you’re not busy, could you help me with something?”

Mal sat down again, looking curious. “I can try, but I promise nothing.”

Ben nodded, accepting that. “I have a petition, from a baker in Cinderellasburg. What can you tell me about Anastasia?”

It was a lot easier to talk without tripping over his tongue when it was about business, and he wasn’t scrambling for the small-talk  that was common when talking to other royalty. Mal blinked, and looked thoughtful. “Well, she’s bright enough to know that she isn’t very bright, so she follows whoever is willing to lead her. Two children, Anthony and Desdemona, or Dizzy. Anthony is a bit like Chad, come to think of it; talks a good fight, but isn’t as impressive as he likes to think. She mostly keeps to herself.”

Ben scribbled a few notes. “How likely is it that she’d reoffend if she was allowed off the Isle?”

Mal actually laughed. “As long as she has a better role model than Lady Tremaine, I think she’d be a better person than some of the so-called Heroes I’ve encountered.”

The baker’s petition argued much the same thing, along with an argument that she had already started to redeem herself before she was condemned for little more than being Lady Tremaine’s biological daughter. Ben had a lot to think on. “Thanks, Mal.”

She stood up, recognising the end of the conversation. “Any time. Don’t stay up too late, Jay will be insufferable if you miss the Tourney game and they have to forfeit.”

Mal left as quietly as she had come, and Ben slumped back in his chair.

He was so very, very doomed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to work out how I wanted to do the break up, since there won't be a love potion involved, and give Mal a better base to build off with Ben.
> 
> A big part of the problems between Mal and Ben, particularly in the second movie, is that while they have a lot in common, they're coming from completely different angles, and basically jumped straight into a relationship without really getting to know each other first.   
> Here, Mal is seeing that Ben really will stand up for them, because it's the right thing to do, and Ben sees that Mal has a lot of knowledge that can help him, rather than trying to shoulder everything himself. We'll see how it goes...


	11. Lonnie, Ben, Doug and Jane

There had been so much going on that Lonnie had almost forgot about the Tourney Match, and Family Day shortly after.

It wasn’t until she recieved a letter from her parents, informing her of their travel plans, that she remembered. Actually, it would probably be a good idea to give the Isle Kids a heads-up, too. She brought it up in her next practice with Jay, dodging a lightning-fast slash. “Family Day is coming up a week after the first Tourney Match. It’s a quarterly thing where families can come to visit their kids.”

Jay briefly paused, but still managed to block her next strike, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close enough that she couldn’t swing her sword properly. “I’m suddenly kinda glad that Dad is still trapped on the Isle.”

Lonnie managed to club him with her sword hilt. “You know, Family Day involves a lot of showing off the skills we learned, particularly the extra-curricular ones.”

Jay moved his head with the blow, lessening the impact, and released her, grinning in a way that sent tingles of anticipation down her spine. She chose not to think too hard on what kind of anticipation, trying to keep her attention on his face. The wicked gleam in them didn’t help as Jay raised an eyebrow. “Including swordplay that may or may not have been sanctioned?”

Lonnie sighed, cursing the athletic gender roles for the thousandth time. “Yes, but the Swordplay team is too rule-bound or hide-bound to let a girl team up with them.”

Jay scoffed dismissively. His willingness to operate around the rules was really attractive right now. “Idiots, the lot of them.” 

A flash of white teeth against dark skin sent Lonnie’s imagination into overdrive, but Jay looked like he was strategising, rather than flirting. “You might have to wear something to conceal your face, but that’s easy. Wanna team up and show them what they’re missing while we beat them into the ground, then use it as grounds to change the rules?”

Lonnie was not going to swoon in front of everyone, especially with the amused looks Jane was shooting her. Lonnie didn’t think that the half-fae had any room to judge, given how she blushed whenever Carlos guided her through a move. She turned her attention back to Jay. “You say the nicest things. Wanna be my date for Coronation?”

He grinned again. “If your reputation can stand to be associated with me, sure.”

Lonnie was going to have to get a dress. Maybe Evie could help, Lonnie had enough pocket money saved to pay for a medium-priced formal dress, and maybe some Isle-esque everyday wear. 

* * *

 

The Tourney Match against Sherwood came faster than Mal expected, probably due to the combined facts of her lack of interest, and her frequent trips to the Moor. 20 years of neglect had taken it’s toll, and even with Jane’s help and resources, the theory in her mother’s spellbook and one week set aside to hear requests from her new… were they her subjects? Protectees? Was there even a word to describe the relationship? Either way, it was hard and exhausting work.

She still cheered Jay and Carlos on, and even Ben, as little as she would admit it. She was more focussed on Evie, who looked devastated when Audrey ran forward to kiss Chad, with a pointed side-look that Ben either ignored or didn’t notice. “Given how recently she broke up with the High Prince, you’d think she would be more discreet. I suppose that’s the prblem with needing a Prince to feel better about herself.”

Evie wasn’t fooled, but gave her a grateful smile anyway, before striking up a conversation with Doug, who was nervously approaching. Lonnie and Jane had disappeared to congratulate Jay and Carlos, and Mal found herself facing Ben, who seemed far more relaxed than he usually was. Perhaps it was the lack of having to rein in Audrey. Mal was used to smirking, more than smiling, and her small-talk was abysmal, but she made an effort. “Nice job on the field. I’m starting to think that you might actually be more than good intentions bundled up in a pretty face.”

Ben laughed, brief but genuine, “You think my face is pretty?”

It wasn’t bad, for what was probably a first attempt at teasing or banter. “Don’t let it go to your head, Evie is still prettier.”

He laughed again, before taking a slightly more serious cast. “I’ll be working more on the procedures for bringing children over from the Isle - well, after I shower and change, anyway - if you’re not doing anything, I’d value your input.”

Oddly, the idea of a task to focus on, like the ones she had done under her mother’s rule, was comforting. Less nerve wracking than a semi-date, anyway. “Let me check on the others first, then I’ll join you.”

* * *

 

Doug fidgeted a little, not quite meeting Evie’s eyes, before he spoke. “I’m sorry that Chad didn’t work out for you.”

From her expression, that was not the impression Evie had gained. Even to himself, Doug had to admit that ‘envious’ was probably a better description. Still, Evie’s tone gave nothing away, “Are you really?”

He offered a sheepish grin. “Well, no, I’m not sorry that you avoided the inevitable ‘use and discard’ that he tends to operate under, but I am sorry that you’re upset about it.”

Evie wasn’t entirely heartbroken herself, but she was disappointed. “The way he acts is… familiar. Based off being useful to each other. It was comforting, in a way, since I knew what to expect. With who his mother is, I thought I had an actual chance.”

Doug really, really wanted to punch Chad right now. Did Evie realise that comparing the Prince’s behaviour to the Isle of the Lost was not a high standard? “He’s not the only one you’d have a chance with, you know.”

Evie laughed, a touch bitterly. “Dating the Evil Queen’s daughter? What would your family say?”

That, at least, was an easy question to answer. “Dad married a human, which is almost as bad, as far as my uncles are concerned. We’ve been ignoring their opinions for years.”

Evie looked startled for a moment, then cautiously optimistic. “In that case, is your offer to sit together at Coronation still open?”

Bursting into a Victory Dance would definately make Evie reconsider her offer/delayed acceptance, which was the only reason Doug managed to resist. “Absolutely. Lets scandalise the masses, shall we?”

Evie giggled and took his arm. “Now you’re talking.”

* * *

 

Being on the cheer team was a good extra-curricular activity to have, but Jane wished that it hadn’t been as the Mascot. The costume was bulky, difficult to move in, and stiflingly hot even before she spent hours jumping around under a hot sun. Part of her wanted to stick around to congratulate Carlos, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the part that wanted to get out of the wretched suit! Slipping away to the unisex locker-room, the only one big enough for the contortions and bouncing around that let Jane get to the ties that held the mascot costume closed, she was startled by a voice. “Need a hand?”

Jane was too overheated to care about the fact that Carlos had followed her in. “Please. This costume is the worst. I didn’t even hear you open the door.”

Carlos grinned, helping Jane wrestle the oversized helmet off without toppling flat on her face. “One of the good things about having three powerful personalities around is that no-one notices me, so they never see me coming.”

It didn’t sound impossible. Mal’s aura of power, combined with Evie and Jay’s physical appearance, certainly made them the main focus of attention. Jane understood that entirely. A thought occurred to her, and she blushed. “Um, the suit’s too hot to wear much underneath. Will that be a problem?”

Carlos shrugged. “Not unless you’re uncomfortable with it. I’ve patched the others up before, when they actually admits to being injured, and it tends to be a long time between clothing drops. At some point, bare skin stops being an issue.”

That sounded horrible, but it also explained Jay’s complete lack of embarrassment with taking his shirt off at every opportunity. Mal and Evie didn’t have a problem stripping off sweaty workout clothes in front of the boys, either. “What about you?”

Carlos shrugged. “I have a lot of scars, mostly from the traps my mother puts around her furs. It’s not unusual for the Isle, but I suspect it would bother people here.”

Jane stopped peeling the costume off, forgetting that she was in a sports bra and shorts in front of her crush. “I’m sorry you had to suffer that.”

Carlos shrugged again, his casual attitude toward it even more upsetting than the scars themselves. Jane bit her lip. “I’m not very good at magic, but I do know some healing. Would you like me to try? I wouldn’t be able to get rid of them, but I could try to deal with any lasting damage.”

Carlos looked briefly surprised, but stripped off his shirt and Jane quickly pulled a sundress over her head. ‘A lot of scars’ was an understatement, and Jane just barely bit back a cry. Some couldn’t be more than a few months old, and it was a miracle that Tourney hadn’t opened them up again. Jane forced herself to look past her dismay, even though it was probably written all over her face, and concentrate.

Carlos wished to be free of the constant reminder that his mother cared more about her furs and her house than she did about him. Jay, Mal and Evie wished that they could have protected Carlos more, that he didn’t bear the consequences of their perceived failure. It was enough.

Jane felt for her magic, called it to her, and let it flow through her hands as she traced the scars. Muscle and flesh, functional for now but the source of crippling pain and limited mobility in as little as a decade, mended to what it should have been. The newer scars faded, the older ones shrinking slightly. Carlos glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her.

Jane’s energy left her in a rush, and Carlos caught her as she slumped, easing her onto a bench. He quickly put his shirt back on, and piled the Mascot outfit and his own Tourney gear into a locker, then slipped an arm around her waist and pulled one of hers over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you a cold drink and somewhere quiet to rest.”

Of course, the first person they ran into outside the lockers was her mother.

On the bright side, Jane’s mother looked more concerned at her state than suspicious or inclined to scold them for being in the locker room together. “Jane! Dear one, what happened?”

Carlos didn’t let go. “I think that Jane just overheated from the mascot costume, Fairy Godmother. I was just helping her inside.”

Her mother relaxed. “Very well, I’ll come check on you later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving the romance along a little, and some character development. Also, Jane getting to do some magic of her own, because she deserves better, damnit!   
> This chapter was getting very long, so I split it into two. Expect the second half sometime tomorrow.


	12. Doug and Ben

Life was good. 

Actually, as far as Doug was concerned, life was awesome.

He and Evie might not be official, but she was showing some kind of interest in him. Even if it didn’t turn out like he hoped. Doug wasn’t the kind of asshole who couldn’t be happy with friendship, if a girl he liked wasn’t inclined to romance.

Right now, they were studying together, for the mid-term exam coming up in a day or so. It was also the first actual test the Isle Children had taken in Auradon, so Doug had suggested going over the basic instructions that most people took for granted. Jay and Lonnie had vanished somewhere, with matching grins that, worn by anyone else, would have Doug betting that they were finding somewhere private to make out. Somehow, however, he had the feeling that kissing wasn't the activity they had in mind. Pity, because Lonnie was clearly holding a massive torch.

Carlos and Mal sat at another table, Jane in between them, their three heads almost meshed together. If Doug hadn’t placed such a high value on his own life, he would have wondered if one or both of the Isle Children was angling for a threesome.

He quickly banished that thought when Evie frowned suddenly, “Um, this might sound strange, but what is Auradon’s policy on someone caught cheating?”

Doug… didn’t quite understand. Cheating was banned, of course, but he had the feeling there was more to the question. “How do you mean?”

Mal lifted her head from where Jane was explaining something. “At Dragon Hall, tests were less about getting a correct answer, than cheating off or sabotaging other students. The only way to actually fail was to get caught doing so.”

That sounded fairly standard for Villainy, now that Doug actually thought about it. “Well, that’s definitely different to Auradon. Cheating in any way will result in failing the test, and sabotage is cause for disciplinary action.”

From the way all three Isle Children paled dramatically, ‘ _Disciplinary Action_ ’ probably meant something very different to what Doug was familiar with. He quickly resolved to never ask, and hurried on. “Best to just study hard and do your best with what you know. If you struggle, you can usually do at least one make-up test, given your… haphazard prior education.”

Evie smiled at him. “That’s certainly one way of putting it. Mal, didn’t you say you were meeting Ben soon?”

Mal glanced at the clock and stood up quickly, cursing under her breath. “I’ll see you all later.

* * *

 

Ben’s study was well-appointed, but far less lavish than Mal would have expected for Auradon’s Crown Prince. For a while, they worked together in a kind of companionable silence. It was surprisingly not-unpleasant.

Sorting through petitions, organising them into requests for updates on the wellbeing of a specific Isle resident, petitions for commuted sentences, and letters of complaint that Ben was even _considering_ letting Villain Children off the Isle at all, Mal finally gave voice to something she had been wondering about. “I’ve been researching, but I couldn’t find an actual answer to a question I had.”

Ben looked up from a letter he was writing. “What was the question?”

Mal tried to think of how best to phrase it. “There were decades and centuries between most of our parents’ tales. I know many of the Villains were brought back from the dead, but how did we all end up in the same place at the same time. There was a brief mention of time-travel, but…”

She trailed off, and Ben nodded, looking thoughtful. “It’s not widely talked about. Even the royal heirs only learn the bare bones of the whole mess.”

Was it that bad, or just something that Auradon in general disapproved of? “If you can’t tell me…”

Ben shook his head, pouring them both a drink from a jug on the side-table. Mal eyed the pinkish milk dubiously, considering rejecting it on moral principle for the colour, but took a tentative sip. Her eyes widened with delight, but if Ben noticed, he pretended not to. “It’s not forbidden, just a time that no-one likes to remember.”

That wasn’t surprising. Villains rarely inspired good memories. “So…?”

Ben tilted his head, trying to recall events in the correct order. “The world was dying, and a bunch of mad scientists had the bizarre idea that it would be better if they could go back to a time when the world was more healthy and their knowledge of technology would set them up for life.”

Ugh, Mad Scientists were never good news. Mal remained silent as Ben continued. “Anyway, something went wrong, and they wound up bringing Fairy Godmother and the other main players of that tale forward. Fairy Godmother promptly used her magic to restore part of the wasteland that the world had become, and the scientists went wild bringing everyone magical forward. They missed the Enchantress but got my parents. Maleficent and the three fairies, Jafar and the Genie, Rapunzel, Evil Queen, Elsa… basically anyone they could think of.”

That sounded typical. The Mad Scientists on the Isle rarely thought of consequences, either, just whether or not they _could_ do something. Cleaning up the aftermath was always a nightmare. “I guess they never stopped to consider what might happen after they were persuaded to restore the world?”

Ben inclined his head, clearly agreeing with the disdain and frustration in her voice. “Or they didn’t care; it’s up for debate. The world was ruined enough that no-one cared if they reclaimed their old kingdoms and territories, as long as they had food and clean water again.”

A lifetime of experience told Mal what had happened next. “Then the Villains decided that it wasn’t enough.”

Ben nodded again. “Right in one. Maleficent phrased it as a polite request, but she wanted Diaval and her assorted subjects back with her in the Moors. Other villains quickly followed suit, or wanted Villains who hadn’t been brought back but who they though would make good allies. By the time the Heroes found out about it, they had an army to contend with.”

Again, absolutely no self-control, even if it might be slightly justified in that case. Still, bringing in new things to solve a problem usually only escalated it. “So they went wild bringing back the Heroes who had opposed them, particularly the smart ones and the warriors.”

Ben took a gulp of his own drink. “Exactly. The Villains who hadn’t banded together joined forces in a temporary alliance, with Maleficent at the head, because Shan Yu were the only ones who had lead armies before, but he didn’t play nicely with others, so she was in charge of making sure no-one killed each other.”

That sounded familiar. The Isle was split into territories, and while Maleficent let the various gangs fight it out between themselves, anyone who stepped over certain lines, soon learned the error of their ways at Maleficent’s hand. “She kept up that role on the Isle, too.”

Ben glanced at her, almost speculatively. “I’m not all that surprised. Anyway, there was another great battle, and at some point, the time machine was destroyed, so it was impossible to send anyone back. Mulan wasn’t interested in ruling, and most of the Heroes were satisfied with their own re-established Kingdoms. Dad was from a collateral line of the Cinderellasburg royal family - a first cousin, I think - so he had a title and a region within the kingdom to rule. That eventually became Auradon City. Mom was the main organising force in the reconstruction efforts, so they were elected as High King and Queen, which let the other Heroes focus on their own Kingdoms, while having someone to manage Auradon as a whole.”

Mal had suspected something like that, but it was good to have confirmation. “That makes sense. Thanks for explaining it.”

Another flash of that unintentionally-charming grin. Mal fought back the urge to return it as he shrugged. “You’re welcome. I had a question of my own, but feel free to shut me down if it’s rude.”

That was a fair trade; a question for a question. “Go ahead.”

Mal admired that Ben took the time to phrase his words carefully, “Everything we know suggests that the Wild Fae have wings. Maleficent had hers stolen at the time she was brought back, but what about you?”

Maleficent had speculated that the barrier around the Isle had stunted the development of Mal’s Fae attributes, or that it could be a holdover from her father’s non-raven form. “My father was a shapeshifter, so it’s likely that I would have wings in an alternate form, but otherwise inherited my physical form from my father. Alternatively, I might gain them as I age. Mixed genes make it hard to predict.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully. “Nice to know. There aren’t many people I can ask about these things without causing trouble.”

Somehow, that sparked a warmth in Mal’s stomach, and they fell back into comfortable silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Day is next, I promise, but I had a tiny bit more world building to do before we got there.  
> The timeline hand wave (read: How the Hell do Mulan and Cruella exist in the same time, when their tales took place something like fifteen centuries apart?) is something that always bugged me, so here is my attempt to explain it.


	13. Jane and Lonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter deals with mentions of abuse and very dubious consent, revolving around the Isle of the Lost's very twisted idea of relationships. If this upsets you in any way, skip the second segment.
> 
> There is nothing graphic, but consider it Reason #54321 that leaving children in the care of villains, most of whom hate children, was a terrible idea and no-one who actually considers themselves a hero could have actually sat down and thought through the repercussions.

It said a lot about Auradon’s tendency to assume the best in the face of all contrary evidence, that Fairy Godmother actually thought contact with their parents would be a treat for anyone raised on the Isle. Even Mal and Evie, who had arguably the best parent-child relationships of the entire Isle population, viewed their mothers with a certain amount of cautious trepidation. Jay had stopped caring about his father’s opinion years ago, and the less said about Cruella’s treatment of Carlos, the better. 

Lonnie and Jane, sitting in on Goodness Class out of curiosity and solidarity, pointedly stuck around as the screen flickered on, revealing their parents. Mal did a double-take at the sight of her mother. “You’re looking… different.”

Maleficent, who had released her hair and horns from the usual tight wrap, looked almost amused. “Tactful, Mal. You’re there, so my oath is giving me a bit more breathing room. Who are the children I don’t recognise?”

Mal’s eyes sparked green as she pulled herself together, “Mom, this is Jane. She’s another half-fae, like me.”

Maleficent nodded approvingly, “A good choice of Ally. Fae are less likely to betray you than humans, even if she is the Godmother’s spawn.”

Behind them, Fairy Godmother made an offended sound. Jane knew that she should be cross on her mother’s behalf, but didn’t rise to her defence, reasoning that Maleficent had very good reason to be angry. Jay edged his way forward, Lonnie in tow. “This is Lan Lei, she’s a gifted fighter. She’s going to make an excellent new sparring partner.”

Jafar rolled his eyes dismissively. “Mulan’s daughter, I assume. I suppose there are worse choices, if you had to pick someone. At least she’s more likely to be useful than the others you’ve spent time with.”

Lonnie glared, but opted for haughty silence rather than a response that might get her in trouble, as Fairy Godmother’s eyes had narrowed suspiciously. Student’s weren’t barred from using the Gym in their free time, precisely, but fencing was supposed to be very much a gender-oriented sport, and using designated sporting equipment without permission was forbidden.

Meanwhile, Jafar was on the receiving end of furious glares from the other three parents, and backed down. Maleficent waved a dismissive hand. “Go, cool off, all of you. I won’t have us appearing fractured, not when the Pirates are looking to expand their territory.”

Evil Queen swept off to touch up her appearance, while Cruella and Jafar glared at each other and stalked off in opposite directions. Maleficent rolled her eyes behind their back, glancing up sharply at the sound of a soft caw from the window. “I assume that there is a reason for this sudden call?”

Mal groaned. “Apparently, this weekend is when everyone’s parents descend on the school to make sure their babies are being treated properly. This is their attempt to include us, since they aren’t about to drop the barrier and let you visit in person.”

Maleficent’s laugh was low and mocking, but not cruel, and she glanced around the room behind them. “Keep an eye out for the Dwarves, and for Aurora’s parents; Snow White’s fanboys have long memories, even if the girl herself couldn’t think her way out of a wet paper bag, and Leah has never forgiven me for the consequences of her being too weak-willed to argue with Stephan or her father’s terrible ideas.”

Jane, un-noticed by her mother, followed the older Fae’s gaze and relaxed at the sight of a familiar raven. Diaval spread his wings and dipped his head, and Maleficent returned the gesture as soon as Fairy Godmother’s attention was elsewhere. Mal watched the interaction almost wistfully, then gave a highly-exaggerated sigh. “We should go, there’s a dinner to welcome the parents in an hour or so, and I’m hoping to persuade the High Prince to ship any leftovers to the Isle, along with useful things, rather than whatever random things people are ‘donating’ at a given time.”

Maleficent looked approving, and cut the link from her end as increasingly loud voices heralded the return of the other parents. Carlos relaxed, “At least Mom didn’t spot Dude. Another bout of her mania would not have been fun.”

Jane’s mother looked shocked, but Mal hurried the other VKs away before she could ask.

 

* * *

Lonnie waited until they were several corridors away from the classroom before speaking up, “Are you all coming to the dinner?”

Evie shook her head. “No, it’s a time for families, and ours are far away.”

Carlos grimaced, “We’ll have to deal with the people who hate us soon enough, let’s not expose ourselves more than we have to.”

Mal hummed an agreement. “I’ll go talk to Ben now, before he gets swamped with oficial things. We probably wouldn’t have the opportunity to speak at the feast, anyway.”

Evie, Carlos and Jane headed to the library, and Lonnie found herself alone with Jay. Not that that was a bad thing, and there was something Lonnie had been wanting to clarify. “Jay, have you dated anyone before?”

Lonnie was really, really interested in dating Jay, but he flirted with everyone who crossed his path, which made it hard to tell if he was interested. Jay gave the question some thought, “I don’t know what dating is like in Auradon, but I’d bet all the cash that I don’t have that it isn’t like dating on the Isle. I’d never do that to you.”

Something about the tone of his voice stopped her from taking offence. “What is dating like on the Isle?”

He shrugged, though there was a forced quality to the casual gesture. “Dating is sleeping with someone in exchange for protection or something else they can do for you, like early access to the barges. It’s different to alliances, which are based on trust and optional sex only if you’re both inclined that way.”

He must have noticed her blank expression, because he continued to explain. “I’ve had a lot of people in my room; girls fleeing Frollo or the Coachman, or young boys escaping Hook or McLeach. Altani and Claudine - they were creating a personal alliance when they got caught out - and Gaston III are the only ones I took up on the offer.”

The Altani Jay had openly admired was into girls? OK. Lonnie had to take a few moments to reboot her brain, which was still stuck in a loop. OK, worry about the Isle’s frankly terrifying attitude toward consent and relationships later. Possibly with a professional present, because Lonnie didn’t even know where to _start_ with all of that.

She rallied anyway. “What about the girls here?”

Jay shrugged again, far more relaxed this time. “I figure that with as many of them as have shown interest, if I pay a little attention to all of them, they’ll end up fighting each other if one tries to stake a claim, and I can escape in the confusion.”

Lonnie seriously doubted that many of Auradon’s princesses could fight their way out of a wet paper bag, but the strategy was a sound one. Good grief. “What about me?”

Jay blinked in genuine surprise. “I’ve been sparring with you exclusively, and after the challenge tomorrow we will have openly stood together against rivals and challengers, just the two of us. The next move is yours.”

Phrased like that, it actually did sound like a serious declaration, especially for someone raised without the ideals of love and friendship. Lonnie managed to smile. “On the Isle of the Lost, what would be the next step?”

Jay grinned, the genuine happy smile Lonnie had fallen in love with. “A kiss, or beating off a challenger, if you wanted to make things official. If you weren’t into it,  inflicting visible injury to let everyone know you rejected me.”

Lonnie had the sudden urge to go and hyperventilate in a corner. The only way to reject someone was to physically hurt them? She supposed villains were probably not so good at taking a verbal ‘no’ for an answer. _How_ was this outlook everyday life for an entire generation? _Why_ had no-one done anything before Ben decided that second chances should apply to everyone?

If Jay noticed her turmoil, he didn’t let on. Instead, he squeezed her hand lightly. “Go spend time with your parents, we’ll be fine. Come by Mal and Evie’s room first thing tomorrow, they’ll have something for you to wear.”

He left, and Lonnie shook herself. Yes, seeing her parents sounded wonderful right now. She wanted to curl up in their arms and cry and know that she was safe from anything bad or frightening, and then make sure that they threw their full support behind Ben’s plan to get the children of the Isle off that miserable hell-hole!

At some point, she needed to pull Ben aside for a quiet word, too. If he had intentions toward Mal, then Lonnie needed to explain certain cultural differences, and make sure that he knew to choose his words carefully. Ben might be the one person in the world that Mal would feel pressured into 'dating', or at least be unwilling to maim by way of rejection, especially when it seemed that they both wanted a 'personal alliance'.

Ancestors! Lonnie needed to stop thinking about this before she actually made herself sick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this actually turned out to be Family Day, part 1.  
> I meant to include the rest, but Jay and Lonnie got away from me, particularly because it was a topic I really needed to address before we got into any offical romance.
> 
> You kind of have to think about how villains view relationships. I'm not sure that Disney ever actually featured a villainous married couple, but it's clear that no-one on the isle is exactly playing happy families, even if they did reproduce at some point.   
> Frollo had an entire solo about how much he didn't care if Esmeralda was willing, as long as she was his. The Coachman (Pinocchio) actively sold little boys to their death in mines. Hook tried to kill Peter and the lost boys multiple times. I doubt that their time on the Isle mellowed them in the slightest.
> 
> Also, I have decided that Family Day is actually an entire weekend, because with travel times and the fact that it's a boarding school, it makes zero sense for parents to only show up for an hour or two. Thus, it's a weekend, and happens around the middle of each term.


	14. Ben

Family Day dawned clear and sunny, perfect weather for all the planned activities. Ben was debating whether or not to try and introduce his parents to the Isle teens, when Mal approached him, Fairy Godmother following her. "Ben, may I ask you a favour?"

Mal never made unreasonable requests, so the Crown Prince nodded. "Go ahead. I can't promise anything until I hear it, though."

Anyone who grew up knowing about magic quickly learned to be careful with promises. Mal's lips quirked briefly into an almost-smile of approval. "Good choice. Fairy Godmother let us talk to our parents yesterday, but there are a few other people back home that I'd like to check on. The ones we protected. Would it be possible to send a way to communicate over there? Even temporarily?"

Mal had shared perhaps more than she realised about what life was like on the Isle for those without the power to defend themselves. Ben nodded his agreement. "Give me half an hour to find a suitable device, and I'll have it sent express courier. Who should they deliver it to?"

Mal smiled at him properly, a weight lifting off her shoulders. "Dizzy, at the Curl Up and Dye hair salon. For goodness sake, don't hand it over with Lady Tremaine around. Have the messenger tell her it's from Mal."

Fairy Godmother interjected, perhaps a trifle reluctantly, "Because they aren't immediate family, Ben and I will need to be there to supervise."

Mal pulled a face, but nodded. "If you think it necessary."

* * *

 

An hour later, they were in Ben's study, facing his computer as Carlos swiftly linked it to the device that had been sent to the Isle of the Lost. The screen flickered to life, revealing a tiny girl with red curls and glasses, who squealed loudly when she saw them. “Mal, Evie! It wasn’t a trick? You’re all not hurt?”

Fairy Godmother blinked in confusion, sounding a trifle indignant. “Hurt? What trick?”

No one answered as there was the sound of banging doors and a gaggle of teenagers spilled into the room. A boy around Chad’s age, with black hair, raised an eyebrow. “Oh, good, that rumour about you four being taken to Auradon to be executed was false, after all.”

An east-asian girl, taller than Jay and at least as muscular, shook her head scornfully as the one next to her - black-haired, green-eyed and with tanned skin - scoffed. “I told you, it was an attempt to shake our confidence so that they could try to encroach on our territory. Father does it much better, and much more frequently.”

A dark-skinned teen, voodoo charms hanging from her belt, rolled her eyes. “Frollo basically ruled Paris with little more than words and the ability to incite hate and fear. I don’t know how many people my father got to sign their souls away. Of course they’re going to be more persuasive than a half-addled loudmouth trying to get Uma’s attention.”

Fairy Godmother, who had been opening and closing her mouth as the teens talked, found her voice. “Why would anyone think that the children were being brought here to be executed?”

The youth managed to make rolling his eyes look aristocratic. “Really? ‘They are innocent and deserve a second chance. They’ll get the chance to choose good.’ That’s not at all suspicious after nearly two decades of being condemned as guilty of our parent’s crimes.”

The east-asian girl tossed her long hair over her shoulder. “Plus, if you were looking to destabilise the Isle leadership, you did a good job of selecting the four teens who can actually keep the rest of us under control, instead of at each other’s throats.”

Ben personally objected to being quoted in falsetto, but didn’t get the chance to speak as a vague-looking blond youth barged through the door. “Hey, Uma said that I had to deliver a challenge of leadership - oh, cool, you’re not dead.”

Evie slapped a hand to her forehead. Mal’s eyes narrowed at the youth, while the others on the Isle reached for assorted weapons. Mal’s voice was calm and even, but the steel in her tone was unmistakable. “Dizzy, the box that the screen was delivered in has a false bottom. Open it.”

The small redhead obeyed, and the Isle teens all gasped in what seemed a lot like awe. Frollo’s daughter tentatively reached out, picking up what proved to be a banana. “Is this what fruit looks like when it isn’t rotten and covered in maggots?”

Jane looked as vaguely sick as Ben felt. Mal paid neither of them any attention, probably a good thing, because Ben was certain that he would have blurted out a plea for forgiveness for not acting sooner, and he doubted that it would be well-recieved. Instead, he watched as Mal pinned the blond with a glare. “Gil, take that small box of red berries back to Uma, with my compliments, and ask if she really wants to be responsible for this being the only delivery. I can buy food and send it over to be distributed evenly as long as I remain in charge. If not, it’s back to scrambling through Auradon’s trash barges.”

The blond, Gil, left with the punnet of strawberries, and Frollo’s daughter shook her head. “Gil might have his mother’s colouring, but it’s easy to see where the lack of higher reasoning skills comes from.”

Jay scoffed. “You say that like Gaston Junior or Gaston III have any brains to speak of, either.”

Mal cut the sniggering short with a wave of her hand. “Distribute the rest of the box, and spread the word. I’ll send another one as soon as I can.”

The connection cut, and the Isle four relaxed slightly. Fairy Godmother had clearly been considering something, but fixed Mal with a stern look before the Isle teens could leave the room. “Where did you get the money for that gift?”

Mal met his eyes squarely, “Saving part of our meals, fashion advice, and Evie’s sewing skills. We wouldn’t jeapordise our chance to stay here, even less the chance of some of the others eventually joining us.” 

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway, it’s nearly time for the families to start arriving, and I’d like to introduce you to my parents, if you agree to it.”

They considered the idea, exchanged glances, and eventually nodded reluctantly. Ben couldn’t really blame them for their hesitation, not after the conversation about just how bad the Isle was.

He didn’t care how much opposition he faced, he would change things for the better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a bit of interaction with the other Villain Kids, and I think it would go a lot better than the stilted aggravation that was talking to their parents.  
> Also, Mal being an actual leader, and power struggles on the Isle.


	15. Ben, Lonnie and Jane

Introducing Mal and the others to his parents had gone… about as well as Ben could have expected. Thankfully, Jay had excused himself shortly afterward, and Carlos had wandered away to help Jane with something that Fairy Godmother had her doing. Evie and Mal, while still far from being the kind of Auradon Princess his parents were used to, at least could carry on a stilted conversation until someone called for his parents’ attention elsewhere.

There was a brief awkward silence, broken by Kai, who was looking for his sister. “Apparently, there’s a new champion pair in Swordplay, and everyone is trying to guess who. Iolana is going to want to see this!”

Mal and Evie exchanged grins, before Evie slipped away. Ben raised an eyebrow, and Mal slipped her hand into his, leading him toward the Swordplay demonstration. “Think of it as asking forgiveness rather than permission in an attempt to combat gender stereotypes. Evie’s gone to find whoever is taking bets on the identities.”

That didn’t really answer the question, but Ben wasn’t about to argue with whatever had Mal initiating physical contact with him. Sports were one of the few social things he hadn’t had to give up, due to the increased workload as Coronation drew nearer. It would be nice to have some new blood in the teams.

* * *

 

Mal and Ben were the last of the VKs and their allies to arrive, showing up just as the last challenger was ‘killed’. Jay and Lonnie had really just been toying with the challengers, at this point, and Lonnie was going to hold her brother’s humiliating defeat at her hands over him for _years_. 

(Or until her parents pointed out that gloating over a defeated enemy was not honourable and made her stop, whichever came first.)

Coach was standing off to the side, nearly bouncing with glee at the possibility of a new player. “Well done, Jay. Now explain to me why your partner isn’t already on the team?”

Jay leaned on his sword, as casual as if they hadn’t just kicked the collective backside of everyone who even knew how to hold a sword and wanted a go. “Technicalities that make absolutely no sense, as I hear.”

Lonnie took that as a cue and pulled off her fencing mask - unzipping a jacket just didn’t have the same effect - and grinned at the scandalised faces staring at her. In the gathered audience, her parents looked amused and unbearably proud of her. Chad looked like steam was about to start pouring from his ears like a particularly obnoxious teakettle. “But the rules say no girls! They aren’t built for fighting!”

Jay scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blond prince. “Evie could knock you on your ass and look better doing it. Mal, Uma, Altani and CJ could do it blindfolded. Lonnie beat every single one of you. Seriously, why exclude so much potential talent based on something like gender?”

A number of nearby princesses were looking at Jay with stars in their eyes, though whether it was due to his praise of equal rights or his set-down of Chad was up for debate. Either way, Lonnie wasn’t sure that she could defeat all of them en masse, so staking her claim now was probably a good idea. She tugged on Jay’s arm, turning him to face her “Speaking of which…”

Jay was a few inches taller than she was, so Lonnie stood on tip-toe, slid a hand behind Jay’s neck, and pressed her lips to his. Warmth spread from her head all the way down to her feet, and Jay’s arm went around her waist as he kissed her back.

Pulling away slowly, Lonnie grinned as Jay beamed down at her. “Personal alliance sealed, then?”

Jay kept his arm around her waist as he propped their swords over his other shoulder and headed toward the equipment shed. “Sealed and exclusive, Lan Lei.”

Behind them, someone spluttered indignantly. Someone else cackled at a gleeful shout of “Yes! Pay up!”

Lonnie rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop smiling. Life was good.

* * *

 

Jane clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Beside her, Carlos was biting down on his fist for similar reasons. He managed to compose himself, completely failing to hide a smirk as he strolled over to Aziz, Aladdin’s son, who was usually the source of any betting pools. “I told you so, pay up.”

Aziz scowled at him as Doug and Evie joined Carlos. “I call inside knowledge.”

Evie looked smug, as graceful as a queen. “Prove it, or cash out.”

There was a slightly awkward silence, broken by a calm, heavily-accented voice. “Is there a problem?”

Jane was kind of glad that she wasn’t alone in her surprised start. Diaval had appeared without being noticed, and was pointedly hovering near the Isle children, specifically Mal. Apparently, the raven shapeshifter had appointed himself as some kind of guardian, smirking every time someone hastily averted their eyes. 

Mal took it in stride. “Ben, this is my father, Diaval, a guardian of the Moors. Father, this is Ben, Crown Prince of Auradon.”

Ben’s eyes went wide, and he was far from the only one, but he managed to comport himself gracefully. “I’m… honoured to meet you. Um…”

Mal smiled, amused and a little mischievous, and Ben visibly lost his train of thought. He was spared from trying to figure out what to say next by an enraged shriek. “You! How dare you come here? How are you so young?”

Mal and Evie instinctively dodged behind Diaval, quickly joined by Carlos, who pulled a startled Jane with him. Diaval’s expression darkened. “Queen Leah. I wish I could say I was surprised to hear your ineffective raging.”

Good grief, Mal had inherited her biting wit from both sides. Or had Diaval picked it up from Maleficent, too? Either way, it looked like Ben was about to face his first big challenge regarding the children of the Isle.

 

 


End file.
